Run, Kitty, Run
by Paylo27 and Grindell
Summary: Time and time again Danny would really wonder how he got himself in these situations. Vlad was just happy that this time he was playing he was playing co-lead. PP did not take place but UE did. Vlad/Danny, Dark/Danny


Warnings: Um… mild swearing and cat Danny?

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. To eat Honey Nut Cheerio's or to not eat Honey Nut Cheerio's, that's **my** question.

**Preview**

**Chapter One**

**Be Back Soon**

1Vladimir Masters hummed a small tune as he flipped through his newspaper; the sound of rain bouncing off the roof putting him in a slightly better mood then he had been lately. He crossed his legs in his large red chair as his eyes skimmed over story after story, most of them about the latest antics of some ghost or another (Daniel's name popping up several times), until he arrived to the sports section. A smile graced his lips as he read about the Green Bay Packers signing a new player and the latest achievements of some of the local high school sports teams.

It a was Friday night, the end of a very long week, and tonight was the one night he allowed his maids, cooks and various other staff to take off, making the only sounds in his massive mansion his own soft humming, the rain off his mansion and the pages of his newspaper being turned. Friday night was also the night Vlad had deemed as his own 'night off'.

As Mayor, he figured he deserved a break from the paperwork and the constant pestering of the people who worked for him, many of whom seemed too clueless to figure things out for themselves. His activities as Plasmius were also postponed on Fridays, which meant no plots, schemes or heists. He couldn't be an evil mastermind twenty-four seven, it was simply too tiring and put too much of a strain on his body. After all, he may not look a day over thirty (thanks to his ghost half) but he certainly felt older than that. Beating up fifteen year olds got to you eventually.

Besides his mental wanderings, it had been a relaxing night, emphasis on **had**. Yes, it had been perfectly calm until that damn noise had started. A scratching noise echoed through the room, reminding him strongly of nails against a chalkboard or car tires screeching.

Reluctantly Vlad placed down his newspaper, momentarily forgetting how much he had wanted to know the football scores from yesterday's game, and eyed the room. There was no one inside with him that was for sure, so there was then only one other place that dreadful sound could be coming from. The window.

The billionaire stood and calmly walked over to his window and pulled back the rich, deep red curtains, finally finding the source of the noise. Staring back at him with large, pitiful and somewhat humorous blue eyes, was a small black cat, currently with their long, sharp claws running up and down the pane glass window.

~.~

Vlad watched as the drenched cat backed away from him one more time, eyeing the thing in his hand with disgust. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes or snapping out at the small animal, he tried once again to reason with it.

"Oh come on you troublesome little nuisance. It's just a towel. If you don't dry off you'll catch a cold and sneeze all over the furniture."

The cat almost seemed to snigger at that before jumping down off of the bathroom's sink and onto the black marble floor, padding across it and into Vlad's room. Vlad gave a groan and threw the towel on the toilet seat before following the small creature.

When he walked into his room he found the wet cat was, with much difficulty, trying to open the door that led into the hall. He raised an eyebrow as he watched the creature pounce repeatedly at the doorknob, always coming just out of reach. _That's called __karma you little monster_.

"And where do you think you're going?"

The cat turned and gave him a look that blandly said, _"Shut up and open the door for me already'_, his tail swaying back and forth in irritation. Curiosity overcoming his annoyance, Vlad walked over to the door, turning the knob and pushing it open. The cat speed out of the room and began to head in the direction of the study, where Vlad could remember recently spending a blissful evening, _alone_. He gave a soft sigh before following after it.

A minute later found him finally reaching the study's door with the cat waiting impatiently by it. Vlad took his time opening the door, enjoying the fact the he seemed to be irritating this cat more and more by the second. Said cat glided into the room, only pausing to look around before streaking off towards one of the bookshelves.

Vlad picked his newspaper off of his seat before sitting down and watched as the cat began to tug at the Scrabble box on one of the bottom shelves. He had to admit he held a fondness for Scrabble, it was one of the few games he indulged himself in when he had people to play with. The last time he could actually remember playing would have to be when he had invited Alfred, his butler, to play on one particularly excruciatingly boring day. Good times, good times.

A small crash shook him out of his drifting thoughts. Looking up he noted that the black cat seemed to finally have managed to get the Scrabble game off the shelf, in process also knocking over several of his books as well.

Ignoring the books for the time being, Vlad turned his attention to the fact that the small creature had now taken the cover off the game and was dragging the bag with the letters towards him. He frowned; no normal cat would pull a stunt like this. The little beast then turned the bag upside down, letting all the letters spill out, before beginning to search for certain letters. That pretty much settled it, there was no way this was any normal creature.

Eventually it seemed satisfied with its work and stepped back to let Vlad read his message of blocks.

'D-O-N-T H-U-R-T M-E'

Vlad furrowed his brow and eyed the cat with questioning wonder. He had no time for such questions as the cat messed up the letters with its paw and began to form a new sentence.

'D-O-N-T F-R-E-A-K O-U-T'

The second Vlad was done reading it, the cat's paw messed it up and a single word had taken its place.

'P-R-O-M-I-S-E'

At this Vlad stared at the cat, but it neither looked him in the eyes or broke up the word. Leaning back in his seat and placing his fingers together in thought, he uttered the words the cat seemed to be looking for,

"I promise."

The small creature finally raised its eyes to met Vlad's and gave the older man a swift nod.

What came next was not what Vlad had been expecting, though he wasn't so sure what it was exactly he had predicted would happen. Two white rings appeared around the cat's small stomach and just as when Vlad went ghost this cat began to transform. Within moments there was no longer a small black cat sitting on the floor but instead a miniature sized Daniel Fenton.

He looked no different from the Daniel that Vlad knew except for the fact that he was smaller, his clothes looked far to big on him and, oh, he couldn't forget the pair of black cat ears and the long black cat tail the younger boy now sported.

A smirk slowly spread across Vlad's face as he eyes the obviously embarrassed boy in front of him. "Well, well little badger, or should I say little kitten? Just what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Danny shifted uncomfortably under Vlad's eerie gaze, remembering why he hadn't wanted to come here in the first place; the man was a first class jerk.

"I-I didn't know what else to do." The words stumbled out before he could stop them and he silently cursed himself in his head.

Vlad grinned at the boy as he stuttered. "Didn't know what else to do about what Daniel my boy?"

Danny frowned at the nickname but continued anyway. "Don't play stupid Vlad. You can obviously see what I've… what I've been turned into."

"I'm afraid I don't quite know what you're trying to say Daniel."

The ghost boy let loose a sigh, "It's Danny, and… well, Ikindaneedyourhelp."

Vlad raised an eyebrow at the rushed out words. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. You need my what?"

Danny blushed and frowned, god he hated that sly grin. "I need your help," he mumbled.

"Sorry, you'll have to repeat yourself again. What is it with teenagers and mumbling?"

"I need your help, okay? I'm stuck like this, I can't go ghost, and I can only use some of my abilities! I don't know what happened to me or how I ended up like this, I just woke up this morning and poof! Cat tail and ears! I've had a hell of a time hiding it from my family, claiming I was sick and didn't feel good enough to get out from under the covers. I don't know who else to ask for help from. Sam and Tucker wouldn't know what to do and if I went to my parents they'd freak out about ghosts!" The words came out rushed and Danny feared his face had gone permanently red from all this blushing.

He looked away from Vlad and concentrated on playing with the hem of his shirt with his hands. "I didn't know who else to turn to," he spoke softly this time, taking his time and not yet looking Vlad in the face. "The only things I can seem to control is whether I'm full cat or not and it takes a lot of energy to use my ghost powers. I-I need help and you were the only one I could think of. Now I see it was a mistake coming to you so I'll just… I'll just go."

Vlad watched the boy made his way to the door. He really was a lot smaller, about the size of a ten year old. Defiantly tall enough to reach the doorknob but small enough to pick up and cradle. Vlad slowly considered the situation then stood and walked over to Danny, picking him up by the arms and adjusting him until he was safely cradled in his own.

"All right Daniel, I'll help you on one condition," spoke the older man as he turned the fussing cat boy around to face him.

Daniel stopped his little hissy fit long enough to cast the man a worried look which was quickly hidden by annoyance. "And what would that be Fruitloop?"

Vlad resisted himself from smacking the boy upside the head and continued in a calm manner. "Well you see Daniel, it gets awfully lonely around here by myself so my condition is this, I'll help you to find out a solution to your… predicament if, you become my son, or," insert grin here, "my kitten, I suppose, until the solution is found."

Daniel's eyes widened and he swore he felt his jaw hit the ground. Vlad gave a scoff at the boy's behavior and placed two of his fingers under Danny's chin, closing his mouth for him.

"Well Daniel?"

The ghost boy swallowed nervously. "You mean like, as your pet?"

Vlad grinned, enjoying how Danny was reacting. "Yes, I suppose you could say it like that. A half ghost pet, I rather like the idea of that…"

"And I'd rather die," muttered Danny, growling at the man's humor towards the situation.

Vlad frowned at him. "Then again I could just take you to your parents and have them tear you apart molecule by molecule or, oh I have a great idea little kitten! I'm sure Skulker would be just thrilled to have you as not only a halfa but also as part cat. Imagine what a rare specimen he'll find you, I bet your pelt will go right over his fireplace." The billionaire's cold laugh and cruel tone caused a shiver to run down the spine of the small cat boy. That was not an image he wanted in his head right now.

"Fine, I'll be your god damn pet, but no collar! I refuse to wear a collar." Danny glared up at him from his current position of being held bridal style in the man's arms.

Vlad laughed as Danny tried his best to look intimidating, a difficult feat as he only succeeded in ironically looking like a kitten whose milk got taken away. "I'm glad you've agreed little badger, but I'm afraid there will be no swearing in this house not to mention that as my pet you will of course be required to wear a collar. It would not be acceptable to have you taken away if people did not know you were my property."

"No!" Vlad couldn't help but blink as the younger boy hissed at him. "No collars! And I'm not your property. This is just a temporary arrangement."

Vlad let loose a fake sigh and shook his head. "Off to Skulker it is then. It's a shame, I would've loved to help you Daniel, I really would've."

"Okay, okay! I'll wear a damn collar but no litter box and I ain't catching no mice." Danny turned his head from Vlad to pout without being seen by the narcissist man.

Vlad smiled in triumph, finally a victory for Vladimir Masters. He slowly began to scratch the cat boy between the ears, grinning as the Daniel began to purr and rub into his touch. "Okay little kitten, I believe we have a deal."

**X3**

I never thought I'd post this! I was just **never** satisfied with it, editing it time and time again and I'm still not sure whether I like it. It's a preview because I want to see whether it's worth continuing. If you like it then go on my profile and vote for it or review and tell me outright. Also, future characters will most likely include, Technus, Clockworth, Dark Phantom, Desiree, Skulker and Cujo! I love that puppy. Sam and Tucker will turn up eventually but probably only briefly before the end.

Oh yeah, this was based off a picture on deviant art by DinKelion. You would know what one I'm talking about if you saw it. Cat eared Danny sleeping on blue eyed Vlad. I love it.

Over and out,

Grindell


End file.
